


Impromptu

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Falling in love is never planned.





	Impromptu

Prompto rose his camera to take a picture of the sleeping Prince in the backseat of the car, a little payback from the other taking those rather embarrassing pictures of him at the last rest stop. Only for his camera lens to turned to you instead, sitting between Gladiolus and Noctis, you didn’t appear at all uncomfortable.

If anything you seemed relaxed, your head resting against the headrest as you closed your eyes. Not asleep, but simply enjoying the warmth of the sun on your face.

You had joined the trip as Noctis’s retainer, unlike Ignis, you were there more a bodyguard for everyone, but also to ensure that no one killed themselves, as none of them had any medical training aside from the absolute basics that everyone was required in the Kingsglavie.

Prompto remembered the first time that he saw you, right as they were leaving for the trip, and Noctis mentioned that you were a late join. Prompto thought that they would be joined by an older woman, with gray hair, a large mole on her cheek, librarian glasses, and an outfit that had been out of date for decades.

So when instead you stood there, hair pulled back from your face into a high ponytail, yet instead of that gross outfit his mind made up, you instead wore a rather flowy chiffon blouse of grey with a cute design of black, and black high waist tapered pants with kitten heel dress shoes. He had to admit he was shocked to say the least.

“Hi, you must be Prompto.” You smiled, holding out your hand to the blonde.

“Uh…uh yeah, I’m Prompto.” He muttered taking your hand, as you smiled brightly before turning to Noctis and the others.

From there the blonde just couldn’t keep his thoughts off you, he admitted that he thought maybe perhaps you’d be stuck up, or kind of snotty. Yet that was quickly tossed out the window as he spent more time with you, finding that you were actually rather sweet and really fun to be around.

He found himself watching you or standing close to you, asking questions about your general interest or what you were doing and seeing if he could help. Even if he did mess something up, you’d smile and with a giggle tell him everything was fine.

“I hope you don’t mind if I sleep next to you.”

Prompto felt like his chest was going to explode, at that first night where you all crowded into the tent. Ignis and Noctis had taken the left half, while Gladiolus had taken the right, as if he had taken the middle everyone would have to climb over him to get out. 

“No, no problem at all.” Prompto muttered, he hoped that you wouldn’t be able to see him blushing in the darkness of the tent, as you laid down beside him. Moving him between Gladiolus and yourself, he wasn’t certain if he didn’t sleep well due to that fact you were this close, or the fact that Gladiolus was snoring so loud it was hard to get any shut eye.

Only for blue eyes to stare in confusion as he looked up to seeing you leaning over him, toward Gladiolus, watching as you rubbed something down the center of his chest than something across the bridge of his nose, making him stop snoring immediately.

“Sorry, if I woke you up, Gladio can get pretty loud when he’s comfy.” You whispered to the blonde, before settling back into your spot.

“No, no I was up.”

You blinked before whispering in a hush tone, “Having trouble sleeping, it’s always difficult on a first night somewhere different, here.”

Prompto stared at the hand offered to him, than toward your face again, “I don’t get it?”

You giggled shuffling closer tucking your arm underneath your head, “Hold my hand, it’ll make things less…uncomfortable.”

Prompto wasn’t certain on how he could explain that doing that would make things more uncomfortable, but he found himself grabbing your hand anyway. Watching as you settled back asleep, and before he knew it, he had also fell asleep beside him.

Yet as your journey continued he watched as you interacted with his other friends. Treating Noctis as one would a younger brother, despite the two of you being of the same age. At times you would spoil him, others you would have no trouble teasing the young man along with everyone else.

Ignis as a best friend, Prompto would sometimes find himself getting jealous about the way you would treat the man. Yet found that your overbearing of Ignis was due to how the man would often put Noctis before himself and you were there to balance out the fact that the man would need to take care of himself in order to take care of the Prince. Often assisting with cooking, cleaning, taking care of the groceries.

While you and Gladiolus often got into playful little arguments like a brother and sister. Prompto admired the way you stood up to the man, and refused to back down. Including the first time, he watched you, kick the tall man’s legs out from underneath him, so that you could treat a wound on his forehead from a hunt, that he was determined to just rub dirt in it. The entire time you two argued but he stayed still and allowed you to work.

So where did that leave him? You took care of his wounds, but you did that to everyone. You were always there with a smile and a giggle, but you did that for everyone. You playfully interacted with the others. Yet still why did he feel so left out?

You also kicked serious butt! Like that first hunt! He was worried that you’d maybe hurt yourself in your heels, and did his best to give cover fire for both you Noctis. Only to find that it wasn’t needed as you dashed forward, a lance in hand, slashing through your opponents time and time again. Performing link strikes with the others, tossing out a quick potion from time to time if you felt the other was falling short.

Prompto soon realized that he was absolutely smitten with you, the way you moved, handled yourself inside and out of battle. It was amazing! You were amazing!

The little things you did for him, he found that he had taken them for granted when you weren’t around to do them. Such as nights where you’d stay up a little later than himself, he found he couldn’t go to sleep until you would come in the tent and link your hand within his own. Nor when you gave extra care to a wound he might had received in battle.

Such as the last one, it was tough, but you all made it out alive, having already tended to the larger more serious wounds of Gladiolus arm and leg and telling him no sit ups tonight, and then having to go over and provide a numbing agent to his leg to ensure that he didn’t. He watched as you patched up a wound on Ignis’s arm, and then on Noctis’s hand only for the Prince to groan at the fact that you had tied the bandage too tight.

“Would you like for me to kiss it and make it better?” You called, working on disinfecting the cuts on Prompto’s face. A nasty one lined the freckled cheeks, it wasn’t too serious as face wounds always appeared more deadly than they were.

“I’m not a kid.” Noctis whined, as the others laughed.

“Than don’t complain, see Prompto’s being the perfect little patient.” You stated, finishing the cleaning, finding the wound to be shallow, and was able to cover it was a bandage. “There we go, and those cute freckles won’t be damaged. Now, would you like a kiss to make it feel better?”

“Uh, if that’s fine with you.” Prompto blushed, only to feel it deepen as you pressed your lips against the bandage. He knew he wouldn’t stop getting teased for it, but it was worth it.

Yet still he didn’t want to ruin it, he had just made a new friend, and just because you treated him so nicely it didn’t mean that you returned the same feelings. So instead the blonde was determined to be the best friend he could be, he tried not to be clingy, but often found himself following you around when they stopped for a pit stop, sitting beside you at dinner and snapping more pictures of you outside of battle.

“Watch your step.” Gladiolus called, as it was another hunt to earn some money to stay in a hotel. Considering none of you had a bath in the last couple of days, despite Gladiolus stating that a little dirt didn’t hurt anyone, only for you to retort that, ‘He wasn’t covered in a little dirt.’

So the five of you moved through the cave system, your only source of light being the lapel flashlights, otherwise everything else was pitch black. Prompto nearly jumped from his skin, when he felt a hand grab his own, turning to see that you had grabbed a hold of his hand.

“It’s a tight squeeze up ahead, keep your eyes on me okay, and we’ll get through.”

Prompto couldn’t see your face, but he knew that calm smile was there, and it allowed him to power through the tight squeeze, in search of the alligator like creatures that had been terrorizing the town.

“You hear that?” Gladiolus called leading the group.

“Rushing water, we must be near.” Ignis stated, “Everyone stay close.”

Somehow it turned that the creatures had actually been tracking you, and had cornered your group into the center of their nest. Outnumbering you 3 to 1, odd ever in their favor as they didn’t need to rely on flashlights to ensure their hits made home and they weren’t accidentally swinging at someone on their own team.

It was messy, and just as your group was starting to get the upper hand only 3 of the bastards left, everything went wrong! You had shoved Noctis out the way, right as the largest creature, possibly the alpha, charged you, throwing you into their lake. Your enemy swimming after you ready to finish the job. You had managed to stab your lance into it’s head, instantly killing it. Yet the way you had both fell resulted in your leg becoming trapped underneath the large creature and the lake bottom.

As you attempted to free yourself, you weren’t aware the second creature swimming down after you to assist in the fight with its now dead alpha. Only to notice the blonde before you, raising his gun, as the creature was close enough, managing to push the muzzle against it’s jaw, shooting, causing the water to turn red, but the creature wasn’t dead and was now after Prompto.

Prompto turned toward you, taking your hand, before giving a rough pull, dislodging you from the dead creature. Giving you a thumbs up as he pointed up.

You turned pleading eyes, wanting to stay and help, but your lungs were already burning with the need for air. Quickly kicking back up to the surface, you burst from the lake, to see the concerns looks of the others.

“Are you okay?” Noctis called, as Ignis pulled you out, your leg covered in holes and blood from the initial bite of the creature.

“Prompto? Prompto’s still down there!” You gasped, going to move back toward the lake, almost as if on cue Gladiolus jumped into the lake. While you, Noctis and Ignis watched nervously waiting for the two to resurface.

Seconds felt like hours, before the tall man, broke the water’s service, holding the blonde. His arms scratched up and a large chunk of his shirt missing. Yet what concern you most was the fact that the blonde wasn’t moving.

“Prompto!” You shrieked, as Gladiolus laid him down. Crawling over to the blonde, you kneeled forward, your ear resting against his chest. Quickly starting to put pressure against his chest, in short bursts. Before tilting his head back, pressing air into his lungs. Again and again you gave CPR, tears springing in your eyes as you pressed your lips against his one more time. “Prompto please.”

Almost as if on cue, the blonde gagged, before hacking up water. Rolling to his side as he continued to vomit the water, before turning watery blue eyes to you, your hair fallen from your ponytail, hanging around your face as he smile softly. “Are you okay?”

You knew that you were suppose to keep a drowning victim down and comfortable, but you felt a smile pull on your face as you wrapped your arms around the blonde’s shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Later that evening, as you finally got into the hotel room, Prompto found himself sitting on top of the hotel rooftop. His camera absentmindedly in his hands, as he flicked through the pictures yet he wasn’t really paying attention.

“There you are.”

Prompto turned finding you standing there, now wearing a pair of blue jean capris, and fitted sleeveless blouse, “Hey! How you feeling?” He asked noticing the slight limp.

“I should be asking you that.” You replied, motioning to sit down beside him. Unable to stop the smile as he flustered, scooting over, so that you could sit beside him on the edge of the roof, both of your leg dangling off. “Thank you, for saving my life.”

Prompto smiled, “That’s what friends do, Y/N, beside you saved mine too.”

You smiled softly, before motioning toward the camera, “Get anything new today?” 

“Yeah, I got this really cool one.” Prompto gushed, finding himself rambling about the pictures. Only to blush as he realized what he was doing. “I must be boring you, sorry.”

“No, no don’t be. I find it adorable, you’re so passionate about your pictures, and you’re really good.”

“Really? Thanks!”

“So what made you get into this?”

Prompto flushed as he sat his camera down beside him, “When I was younger, I was a lot bigger, and not as, outgoing? This was before I met Noct and the others, but even now, sometimes I wonder, do I belong here?”

You rested your hand on his own, leaning over as you rested your head on his shoulder. “Yes, if it wasn’t for you today, I wouldn’t be here Prompto. You don’t give yourself credit, I know you’re hiding a lot from us, but if you ever want anyone to talk to, I’m here.”

Prompto stared ahead, finding his arm creep round your waist, “That’s another thing, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like me?”

You giggled softly, “Of course I like you Prompto, why wouldn’t I?”

“No I don’t mean like that.” Prompto begun, “It’s just, that I always find myself thinking about you, and today when that thing grabbed you, I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I was already underwater. What I’m trying to say is that, I think I love you.”

Silence hung in the air, as Prompto waited for your response. Had he come off too forward? Was love too strong of a word? Did he ruin all chances? It felt like an eternity until Prompto heard your response.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say something.”

“I mean I get…wait what?” Prompto stuttered, as he finally turned to you, only to notice that you were staring up at him.

“I figured I was being a little too forward, so I toned it down. You’re kind of flirty in a cute way, and I’ve never been in a relationship, or have had someone catch my eye like you.” You replied, a soft blush lining your cheeks. “What I’m trying to say Prompto, is that I think I love you too.”

Prompto’s blue eyes widen to levels even he wasn’t current he could perform, “Than…than is it alright if I kiss you?”

You leaned forward, closing your eyes as you puckered your lips slightly, Prompto quickly swooping in, as he tilted his head to the left. Cupping your face, as he pressed his lips against your own, hesitate at first. Only for you to move closer, your hands clenching at the front of his shirt, as one of his hands moved from your cheek to your waist. The two of you, exchanging small pecks to the others lips, before pulling apart, staring into each others eyes, a soft giggle escaping the two of you, as you rested your foreheads against each other.

Prompto watched as you leaned forward, expecting another kiss, only for you to take his camera in your hands.

“Selfie?”

Prompto chuckled, taking the camera, as he held it out above the two of you, pulling you into his side. Taking a quick snap shot, only to realize that he liked it but wanted more. “Another, here hold your hands like this.”

You followed his instructions, holding up a peace sign to the camera, as you leaned into the blonde. Only to realize that a little impromptu photo shoot had begun to take place, with your new boyfriend, seeming to be more focused on the ‘You’ of the selfie. You knew he was just as excited about this relationship as you were.

“Alright one more.” Prompto promised for the fifth time. “Ready, one, two, three.”

On three you leaned forward pressing your lips against his cheek, right as he pressed the button. Giggling at the blush that covered his face, as he turned the camera to the both of you. “Oh, send me that one, I want to use it as a screensaver.”

Prompto placed down his camera again, before gathering you up in both arms, as you rested your head back onto his shoulder. He in turn resting his cheek against the top of your head, as the both of you stared out onto the night city below.

It was a rather impromptu relationship, but that’s what made it fun.


End file.
